


missed chance

by shslduelist (joeri)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble, Late Night Conversations, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeri/pseuds/shslduelist
Summary: maybe it's too late for takeru to talk about his trauma.





	missed chance

**Author's Note:**

> this is small but i want to write more for this ship, and more for vrains in general. this is a warm up.
> 
>  **edit:** 10/02/18, put this under my new ygo pseudonym

takeru keeps his fingers just out of reach, always dancing through the air but never resting down into the bed of yusaku’s palm. they lie, two peas in a fucked up pod in an empty food truck. it smells of coffee grounds, cooking oil, and whatever else takeru thinks a home should smell like. who knows if kids like them ever get a traditional sense for that sort of thing.

how long had home been a headset?

“do you think about it a lot?” takeru asks.

“not really,” answers yusaku, and takeru tries to hide his surprise behind half-lidded eyes; he tells himself that couldn’t possibly be true. “not as much as i used to,” yusaku clarifies.

yusaku’s face is a pleasant blur. takeru’s glasses rest on top of his shoes by the door he knows he could run through at any time. his heart sits anxious in his chest. it’s a sick sensation, he knows, feeling envious for these emotions he can’t empathize with. smiling coyly, he gives a small, “not as much?” and yusaku rolls onto his back.

it’s not until the other boy shifts that takeru’s confronted again by their proximity. the shared quilt draped across them both snags against yusaku’s hips and takeru pulls his hands in toward his chest. like he can't allow himself the warmth.

“it was the only thing i thought about for so long. eventually, you exhaust all the possible avenues for discussion on your own,” says yusaku. “my revenge is over. for once, i feel like i’m not a victim to that past anymore. it’s a freeing feeling that i’m slowly starting to get used to.”

there’s an earnestness that takeru envies when yusaku turns his head to him, wearing no smile and no veil when he says, “i’m learning with you how to talk about other things.”

takeru has found that yusaku smiles with his throat, smiles with his cadence and not much with his mouth. it's why he doesn’t need his glasses to see clear as day. it's why yusaku's smile draws a bittersweet grin out of takeru, shimmering with a rhinestone sort of glow- false and bright.

neck drowning into his shoulders sheepishly, takeru chuckles. his fingers remain hyperaware of where yusaku’s lie and he keeps his distance like he keeps these thoughts in.

“yeah,” takeru agrees, and he tries not to fall through floor.

a lifetime of loneliness, and yet… of course, there’s so many other things worth talking about.

the boy closes his eyes, still seeing the afterimage of yusaku behind his eyelids.

maybe, this too, feels like ineptitude.


End file.
